Hiding Cole Desperately
by Charming-Beba
Summary: Chapter 2 Sequel of Wanting Cole Desperately. C&P have to hide their relationship from Phoebe's sisters.
1. Default Chapter

Hey Guys, We're back, and now with the sequel of "Wanting Cole Desperately". Once again we get this straight: We Charming-Prue and Beba Turner-Halliwell are co-writing this fic. We hope all of you enjoy it and please review, is very important for us. As much as we'd like we don't own any of the characters except for the ones we made up for this story. We don't get any money with our partnership or stories, we just do it for fun and for keep the hope in the real love..  
  
Now relax and enjoy of:  
  
"Hiding Cole Desperately"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Two months of playing Hide and Seek"   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey baby." Phoebe said through the phone. She was in her office, but she needed a break from work and nothing was better than Cole to distract her, what could be better than the guy of your dreams telling you sweet words through the phone?   
  
"Hey my love." Cole replied to her.  
  
"How was your day honey?" She asked.  
  
"Quite boring, worked much, thought about you a lot." He answered.  
  
" I thought about you too, actually, that's why I'm calling you" She told him.  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Huh-uh, I want to see you today." She said. "I need to see you today." She emphasized.  
  
"Well, I have an idea that could work." He started.  
  
"I'm listening, I'm up to everything that has to do with you." She replied with a seductive tone. Cole loved this very special tone of her, the one which made his heart melt.  
  
"What about a romantic dinner in a romantic restaurant, just the two of us?" He proposed.  
  
Their problem was that they weren't able to see each other that much, because of their secret, because Phoebe's sisters couldn't find out about them otherwise, it would be the end of their relationship and that was the last thing they wanted to happen. Phoebe couldn't go out every night without telling her sisters where she was, and they could be really curious and annoying at times and more when it comes about secret's-lives'-details, so Phoebe realized they would become too suspicious. So, Phoebe was spending one evening with Cole each week, lying to her sisters about this deadline and the fact she had to work on her column. One time, she had fallen asleep in Cole's arms and didn't get back home and of course her sisters had noticed it, so she told them that she had fallen asleep in her office while she was working on her column. But in a way, that was good for their relationship because the lack of time together were turning their meetings in loving, hot and passionate encounters. It reminded her of the times when Cole was hiding from the source and running away from bounty hunters. A time when they barely had time to be with each other; in that time was like: hello; the classy 'I missed you' passionately kiss; 'I love you'; then make love, if they had time, and of course they always made time for it; then 'I love you and I'll be back'. That was their relationship at the moment, and now was kinda the same, but with the difference that they had to hide because Phoebe's sisters couldn't know it and now they had reached to a different level in their relationship, it was more important to share and be with the other than the sex itself. Of course that the lack of time could accumulate a lot of sexual tension between then, and they gladly to work it out, but that didn't change the fact that the main goal was just to be together, in any way, not just physically, but also emotionally.   
  
"Sounds interesting." She said.  
  
"Uh, just wait until desert." He softly said.   
  
"Oh, I don't think I'll have problems with the waiting unlike other persons I know..." She played.   
  
"That's not fair." He said acting hurt, it was just to follow the game.   
  
"Will you be patient enough to wait until dessert?" She asked   
  
"I won't be if I'll have you for dessert." He answered.  
  
They both smiled and Phoebe said: "Well, maybe you could pick me up at the Paper's parking lot around 7, what do you think?"  
  
"It's okay, but what about your sisters?" He said.  
  
"I told them I had to work on my column and that I wouldn't be home until midnight." She replied.  
  
"So, midnight and my princess will have to disappear again, right?" He told her with sadness in his voice.  
  
"Yeah baby, but the good thing is that I won't turn into a maid, but if you want I'll forget one of my shoes and the next day you could come to the manor and try it on my sisters." She told him with a small laugh.  
  
"There is no way for me to go to the manor." He replied seriously.  
  
"I know honey, so you pick me up at 7?" She told him.  
  
"Sure, I love you." He replied.  
  
"I love you too, bye." Phoebe said before hanging up the phone.  
  
As Cole hung up the phone, he smiled and sighed with relief, he was finally going to see Phoebe, he was missing her so much that it was unbearable. He was dying to kiss her, to touch her... but that wasn't just that, he wanted to share some time with her, do normal things as a normal couple is suppose to do, watch TV in each others arms, going shopping, sleeping late, having a picnic following by a long afternoon of making out in a park, walking hands to hands in the streets...   
  
All those things were forbidden for them, they couldn't get the risk to get caught, because they were afraid that if they got caught they would have a sad ending one more time.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was 7 o'clock when Phoebe arrived in the parking lot. Of course, Cole was already waiting for her. They both smiled when they saw the other. Phoebe quickly walked towards Cole and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist. Their lips met in a huge passionate kiss as Phoebe pressed her body against Cole's.  
  
" I missed you so much baby." Cole told her, almost breathless once they broke apart.  
  
"Kiss me again then." Phoebe replied with a smile that Cole found damn beautiful and sexy.  
  
He didn't wait one more second to do as he was told and quickly kissed her, sliding his hands under her blouse and caressing the smooth skin of her back and of her sides as his kiss became more passionate and more demanding.  
  
Phoebe smiled and she pulled away from him, removing his hand from under her blouse and she told him: "Hold on Mr. Turner, you'll have to wait until dessert."  
  
Cole smiled and asked: "You know, this time for a change, I'd like to start by dessert."  
  
"That would be great but since I had to finish my column today before I met you and I was pretty late, I didn't even take lunch, so I'm pretty hungry now." She told him.  
  
"What about we go home and I make you a huge sandwich?" He proposed.  
  
Phoebe shrugged and said: "I really wanted that romantic dinner with you, you know."  
  
Cole smiled and pulled her against him and he said: "I was kidding, I will never let you eat a simple sandwich after an hard day at work."  
  
She smiled back at him and he added: "After dinner, what about a hot bath with candles?"  
  
She rested her forehead on his chest and told him: "You really know me, you know what I want and what I need, don't you?"  
  
Cole kissed her on the top of the head and said: "That's why you love me, don't you?"  
  
"I love you for thousand reasons Cole Turner." She replied as she raised her head to look in his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Once again he kissed her passionately.  
  
When he pulled apart, Phoebe was smiling even more and told him: "Let's go, I don't want us to be late."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
About half an hour later, Cole and Phoebe were sitting at the table in a romantic restaurant with candles. When Cole called the restaurant for the reservations, he asked for a table that would give them some privacy, that's why Phoebe and him were in a little corner of the restaurant and people could barely see them.  
  
"Uh-uh." Cole asked for her attention.   
  
"Miss Halliwell, may I ask your attention for minute?" He asked with a delightful smile.  
  
"That depends of what you're gonna try this time?" She replied playfully.  
  
"I'm serious." He said and she nodded.   
  
"I want to propose a toast." He started as he raised his cup.   
  
In this occasion they were drinking a very expensive champagne because this worth it.  
  
"A toast? What for?" She asked.  
  
"Us." He replied with a big smile.  
  
"For 'Us' then." She said and they both clicked the cups and took a sip of the champagne. "Incredible isn't it?" She started.  
  
"What?" He replied.  
  
"It's been two months since we got together again." She continued.  
  
"Yeah, and I could say these last two months have been the best time ever." He expressed.  
  
"Yeah, it's really been the best." She added.  
  
"And how hard was it for me to get you back." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" She asked back, "What about me?"  
  
"Yeah, it should have been hard to stop yourself to try to turn me on to get me in your bed and to stop yourself from stalking me, oh... wait, you didn't.." Cole said, giving her his best smile.  
  
"That's not fair." She Phoebe replied.  
  
"What was not fair? You hanging around the penthouse wearing sexy and hot underwear?" He teased her again.  
  
Phoebe sighed and Cole decided to stop teasing her and he said more seriously: "We have to thanks Sara, we wouldn't be here together without her."  
  
Phoebe nodded and said: "She's been really awesome on this one, her plan to bring us back together worked like a charm."  
  
"I remember the time when you were calling her a B4, Big Boobs Blond Bitch, is that right?" He started to tease her again.  
  
"What else could you expect? I thought you were sleeping with her!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
Cole let out a small laugh and she said: "Hopefully, we worked this out, we're really good friends now."  
  
"Yeah, I remember the first time you meet and really talk together, what it was about anyway?  
  
"It was about the invitations for the wedding, which will be in one month", she replied   
  
***FLASHBACK ***  
  
One day Phoebe came to Cole's office but he was in a meeting so she had to wait for him, meanwhile Sara was looking at some catalogues because she was deciding some details for the wedding.  
  
"Is Cole there?" Phoebe asked avoiding eye contact.   
  
"No, he's in a meeting with Mr. Kline." She answered politely.   
  
Phoebe just nodded and sat down in front of Sara's desk. Cole had already told her that he never had anything to do with Sara, they had just become friends with the time and nothing more, but Phoebe couldn't help but still feel uncomfortable around her, and it was a shame issue, she had been such a bitch with her, but who could blame her? Supposedly she was sleeping with her man, so she was the competition, she was the goal to her anger and she was jealous, deadly jealous.   
  
'She must still hate me.' Sara thought and she could say it because even if it had been like a month since Cole and Phoebe had made up, she could feel a big wall between them.   
  
So Phoebe kept staring at her for a while and then she just like she had to do something, she didn't know why, but she felt like it.  
  
"So when will be the wedding?" Phoebe asked to break the ice.  
  
"Three months..." She replied shyly and looked down, even if she was everything but never a shy person, but she felt really uncomfortable in that moment.   
  
"And where…" She started and then cut herself.   
  
"Look… I just…I'm sorry. I judged you and I have to confess that there was a time when I wanted to kill you, but it was because of Cole. I love him so much and I was…I was… you know-" She mumbled.  
  
"Jealous?" Sara completed.  
  
"Yes." Phoebe said.   
  
"So if in any moment I made you feel bad or something, please don't take it on me." She said sincerely.  
  
Sara just smiled and said: "Don't worry I know you really love him and I've come to appreciate him and I'm very happy for you guys. And maybe this will never be possible but it would be great if we can be friends."  
  
"Why will it never be possible?" Phoebe questioned her knowing perfectly good the answer. "Yeah, alright it would be a little weird, but Cole's crazy you know, it was his fault."  
  
Sara just laughed at this and then just nodded and agreed: "Yeah that's true, he's crazy."   
  
And with this they both laughed.  
  
"So what are you deciding? You seem kinda undecided…" She asked pointing to the catalogues and magazines.  
  
"Oh… please, you have to help me, I need a female opinion. What do you think it could be for letters on the invitations, golden or silver?" Sara asked holding two invitation models.  
  
"Well, the golden is classy, but the silver is different…definitely-" Phoebe said.  
  
"Golden." they both at the same time and smiled at that.   
  
They kept talking about things and wedding's tips until Cole came back and they were so deep in conversation of women's topic that they didn't even notice it when he came back. Since that day Phoebe and Sara started to grow closer and becoming friends.   
  
***END OF THE FLASHBACK***  
  
Cole and Phoebe kept reminding about all the good things they went through during the last two months. The truth was that everything had been perfect between them, except for the lack of time together, but, they were both happy and in love and they both loved to see the other happy and in love. Time passed as the memories came back and the bottle of champagne as long as one of wine was empty when they decided to get out of the restaurant.   
  
Cole and Phoebe were trying to suppress their giggles as they went out of the restaurant. But Phoebe couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out laughing when Cole pinched her butt. They both laughed until they reached Cole's car.  
  
Cole was looking for his keys as Phoebe was kissing him in the neck, teasing him with her tongue, as she was used to do and the way she knew he loved.  
  
"Cole... You can't drive, I think you drank a little too much." Phoebe told him as she nearly lost her balance but grabbed Cole's sleeve to stay on her feet.  
  
"Looks like I wasn't the only one." Cole told her and they both laughed.  
  
"Why don't you shimmer us to the penthouse baby?" Phoebe asked as he was now Cole's turn to kiss her in the neck.  
  
"Okay." Cole replied and they shimmered out.  
  
When they reappeared, they were kissing, their eyes closed, passion growing between them.  
  
When Phoebe pulled apart and looked around she exclaimed: "You shimmered us in the toilets Cole."  
  
Cole looked around as well and they both start laughing on more time.  
  
They went back into their previous activities and walked out of the toilets while kissing.  
  
When they got to the penthouse again, they kept kissing and making out. As they were in the living room, doing an effort to get to the bedroom, they lost balance and fell in the floor. They didn't care they just kept kissing every time more passionately, hungrily and demanding. They started undressing each other, they couldn't get enough of the other, they hadn't been together since five long days before, so they really missed the other. He unbuttoned her blouse, took it away and threw it in the floor; she started to do the same to his shirt as he was pulling her pants down and were interrupted by Phoebe's cell phone.   
  
"Damn it!" Phoebe said no stopping what she was doing.   
  
They decided to just ignore the noise, but the ringing became insisting.   
  
"Cole I think I should pick it up." She said breathless between kisses.   
  
He just nodded but any of then made any move to do something about the damn and noisy phone. Phoebe started to look for her purse but she couldn't find it, of course it was hard when she had a hot guy over her kissing her and touching her everywhere, they could hear the ringing but couldn't find it. Phoebe struggled to pull Cole away from her, it took her all her strength to do that because the last thing she wanted was to be away from him. She wanted him to kiss her all over again. She stood up from the floor and Cole did as well and they kept kissing until Phoebe reached the phone.   
  
"Cole… I have to… pick…" She mumbled to say as she moaned.   
  
"Alright." He said still kissing her.  
  
"Hello."   
  
"Phoebe, it's me, Piper." Phoebe's older sister said.  
  
The first thing Phoebe thought was: 'Oh, shit.'  
  
"Yeah... huh... hi Piper, how are you doing?" Phoebe asked, doing her best not to moan from Cole sweet kisses. He couldn't stop kissing her, even if she was on the phone, even if PIPER was on the phone. He wanted her and he didn't care about her sisters. Phoebe was 'his' tonight, it was just the two of them, the sisters' problem couldn't interrupt them. It was not fair at all, they've been separate during 5 long days, now was the time for them to share some time together.  
  
Cole's mouth finally left Phoebe's, but that was just to give him time to reach Phoebe's earlobe and to tease her.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes and she had to bit her bottom lip not to moan, she almost dropped the phone.  
  
"There's a demon emergency." Piper harsh voice said, which brought Phoebe back to reality.  
  
"Are... are you... sure you can't handle it with Paige?" She asked, as she went back to her job unbuttoning Cole's shirt with one hand, as the other was holding the phone.  
  
"No, we can't, we tried to fight him but he's strong, we need the power of three. He's gone for the moment but Leo says he'll be back soon." Piper explained.  
  
Cole slightly pulled away from Phoebe and whispered: "Maybe I should stop and let you talk with your sister."  
  
He started to back up but Phoebe grabbed him by the belt and said: "Don't stop."  
  
"What?!" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Piper, I wasn't talking to you." Phoebe made up quickly.  
  
"Who are you talking to then?" Piper asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hmm... C…" she couldn't come out with anything, the only name she had in her mind right now was 'Cole'. Cole the guy she loved, Cole the hot guy who was kissing her all over her in that moment. "C… Ca… Carl, yeah, it's Carl, the sweet guy who… who…who cleans up everything here… at… at the paper, the Bay Mirror… you know, where I am right now." She made up trying to sound convincing. It was hard since he was still kissing her and touching everywhere in a way that made her want to scream, with joy, pleasure and passion.  
  
"Oh, Phoebe, you work so hard on your column, you need some vacations." Piper said.  
  
"I know." It was all Phoebe was able to answer because Cole was back with his damn hot kisses and his hands which seemed to be everywhere.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you honey, I know you're working very hard and it's never enjoyable to work that much at night, but you really have to go back home." Piper said.   
  
"Now" Piper emphasized.  
  
"Yeah... it's not really enjoyable... not at all." Phoebe replied and laughed nervously.  
  
Cole took it for him, in fact, he knew that Phoebe wasn't talking about him, but he wanted to play with her a little. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, pressing her body against his.  
  
Phoebe gasped and Piper immediately asked: "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing... my... my… my p… pen just fell on the, on the floor." Phoebe made up with a shaking voice.  
  
"I thought you were writing on your computer." Piper said.  
  
"Yeah... I know... but.. but I like to…to… you know… draw when I'm on the phone." Phoebe lied once again.  
  
During this time, Cole had fell on his knees and was kissing Phoebe's belly, teasing her badly.  
  
"Whatever, we don't have a lot of time to talk, the demon will be back soon, you have to come back home. Do you want Paige or Leo to orb there and bring you back home?" Piper asked.  
  
Cole was doing incredible things to her by the time, she couldn't concentrate on anything else than that.  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper called her.   
  
"Phoebe do you want me to send Paige or Leo to get you?" She asked again.  
  
'Say something.' Phoebe told herself mentally.   
  
'Anything. Oh god Cole… keep doing that.'  
  
"Phoebe? Are you in there?" Piper asked again.  
  
"No... no... thanks, I'll… I'll just… I'll just drive, Co… I mean… Carl will find it weird if I was disappearing this way." She said.   
  
"Are you sure?" Piper insisted one more time.  
  
"Yes!" She said out loud, almost like a pleasure scream, of course she had reasons to do that in that particular moment.  
  
"Why are you talking like that?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm just tired." Phoebe said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. You have to hurry up anyway, we're waiting for you." Piper said.  
  
"Okay." Phoebe said and she quickly hung up and threw the cell phone to the floor to keep with their business. Phoebe pulled Cole to her one more time and they kissed deeply and passionately.  
  
He broke apart for a few seconds to ask: "What happened?"  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
"Demon." She mumbled not breaking the kiss and running her hand through his hair.  
  
"You have to go, don't you?" He asked and started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Yeah" She whispered as she moaned.   
  
"I'm gonna kill that bastard." He said still with his lips on her neck.   
  
They kept touching each other in silence for a few more seconds.  
  
"You think he will kill them if I go 5 or 10 minutes later?" She asked still running her hands through his hair as he still was kissing her but then he suddenly broke apart.  
  
"You have to go." He said serious as he started to step back away from her.   
  
She came closer again.   
  
"I'll go in 10 minutes." She begged as she went to kiss him again.  
  
"No, Phoebe, forget it. Go." He rejected her seriously and coldly as he started to put his clothes on again.   
  
It wasn't because he didn't love her or want her at the moment, but because what was the point to keep going with something they wouldn't be able to finish? And it wasn't sex. No. It was the fact that they could do it quick, but then they couldn't stay in each other arms, just talking or caressing…he didn't want it that way.  
  
"Baby…it's not my fault." She started as she started to get dressed as well.   
  
"But why don't we-" She started but was cut off by him.  
  
"No, Phoebe. The moment is gone. You gotta go to help your sisters." He said softly this time.  
  
"Are you mad?" She asked.  
  
"No." He simply said.   
  
Of course he was mad. He was mad because it was not fair. It wasn't enough that they couldn't be together, but those little moments they could they were interrupted.  
  
"I'll make it up to you, baby. I promise." She said as she gave him a light kiss on the lips.   
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He said and kissed her passionately and broke apart.  
  
"I have to go." She said sadly and disappointed.  
  
"That's okay baby, I know it's not your fault." Cole said, seeing that she was feeling bad.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad at the fact that we can't share enough time together, and when we can finally be together, something breaks us apart." He added.  
  
Phoebe didn't talk, she just rested her head on his chest for a moment, wrapping her arms around him. Cole kissed her on the forehead and said: "You have to go."  
  
She nodded and he kissed her, but his kiss was different, it wasn't full of lust and passion like those they had shared before, it was a very sweet kiss. And without breaking this kiss, he shimmered to her car, so she could get to the Manor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'm home!" Phoebe yelled from the door.  
  
"Finally!" Piper angrily yelled back .  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked as she was hanging her coat.  
  
"Demon came, attacked us, and burned out my hair straighter." Paige said with disappointment.  
  
"Paige, you don't have a hair straighter." Phoebe replied coldly.  
  
"Opps! Ok, the demon came and burned out your hair straighter." Paige explained with an afraid expression.  
  
"Where have you been?" Piper asked suspicious as she came closer to Phoebe.  
  
"I…uh…I..." Phoebe managed, but nothing came out.  
  
She was kinda slow in that moment, it seemed like the road while the driving had made the alcohol to affect her.   
  
"Phoebe I called you 25 minutes ago. What took you so long?" Piper kept questioning.  
  
"Geez Piper, it's obvious she's been working extra hours with this Carl guy." Paige commented and Phoebe gave her a killer look.  
  
"I mean, look at her." Paige referred to the buttons of her shirt, which weren't on the right holds, her messy hair and very red face.  
  
"I was not!" Was the only reply that came out from Phoebe.  
  
Piper came even closer to Phoebe and smelled something.   
  
"Phoebe have you been drinking?" She slowly asked.  
  
"No". She replied quickly.   
  
"Phoebe, you weren't at work, were you?" Piper started. "You lied to us, why did you lie to us?" She reclaimed raising her voice.  
  
"Piper, I'm a grown up, I don't have to explain myself to you." She threw.   
  
"Phoebe..." Piper started.   
  
Phoebe had seen it coming, Piper would start to lecture her about her lately behavior, but was cut off by the demon attack.  
  
The ugly demon blinked in front of the girls. Piper tried to blow him up but it was in vain, it looked like he was immune to her power.  
  
"Paige, do you have the potion?" Piper asked in a frightened tone.  
  
"Yeah." Paige replied but the demon threw an energy ball at her.  
  
He smiled and walked towards Phoebe who tried to kick him but fell on the floor due to her 'almost drunk' state.  
  
"Oopps... Ouch..." She said.  
  
Meanwhile, Paige had got up and threw the potion at the demon. Piper and Paige walked towards Phoebe and handed her the spell to vanquish the demon. They all read it and the demon burst into flames.  
  
"Wow, that was close." Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Piper yelled.  
  
"We almost got ourselves killed." She added with the same tone.  
  
"Yeah, but we're still alive, now will you excuse me, I want to have a shower and get some sleep." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Oh, I get it, you're exhausted from your 'extra' work." Piper told her.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and said: "I already told you that I'm a grown up and I can do what I want."  
  
Piper sighed and said: "Listen Pheebs, I just want to take care about you, you know. And the fact that you drink alcohol, isn't good for you. And why are you lying to us?"  
  
It was Phoebe's turn to sighed.  
  
"Okay, I'll explain everything." She said.  
  
"It's true that I lied to you, but that was only for tonight, I promise." She lied.  
  
"The others night, I was really working at the paper." She added.  
  
"And tonight, I was having a date with Co.... Carl, and I didn't want to tell you about him because you would have started asking questions, which is what you just did by the way." She continued. "We went to the restaurant and made out, but, he's not really my type." She said.  
  
"I told you." Paige said with a victorious smile.  
  
"Phoebe, you can't keep with this life", Piper started, "You just go to work, eat at work, sleep at work… everything is work; then you just go out once in a while, have a one-nighter and then dump the guy. Phoebe is not healthy… that's not life", she told her  
  
"It's my life!", Phoebe quickly and angrily cut her off  
  
"Phoebe, you have to get your life back. You can't keep like this, I mean, how has it been 3 or 4 months?? Then before you notice it, it'll have been 3 years, and then 13 and then it'll have been 30!", Piper said with tears in her eyes, she was really concerned about her sister  
  
"Piper calm down", Paige intervened  
  
"Look Piper, I know you're concerned about me, but you have to let me live my life. I get your point,,, but you have to understand that it's not easy after all I've gone through, I'll be fine", Phoebe said. She was feeling really guilty because she was one more time lying to her sisters. Piper was trying to help her and was really concerned about her, and she was just hiding the fact that she was happier than always. These last months have been the best time ever for her, she was with the guy she loved.  
  
"Phoebe, I know it's hard for you, but you can't lose and waste your life like this", Piper said  
  
"Honey, just remember we're here for you and that you can talk to us whenever you feel like to", Paige added with a smile  
  
'I can't tell them. I can't tell them', Phoebe thought, she felt even more gulty; "Don't worry you guys I'll be fine", she said and she meant it, deep down she knew that with Cole she would always be fine. "Can I go to the bathroom now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper nodded and Paige said: "She's dating again."  
  
Phoebe looked at her and said: "You owe me a hair straighter, don't forget that sis."  
  
With that she walked upstairs in the bathroom.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Phoebe went out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her and walked in her room. The shower had been very relaxing but still, she had Cole in mind. She was really upset because of the fact that they hadn't been able to finish what they started and now, who knows when they'll have the opportunity to meet again. She opened her door room and stepped in. She felt someone grabbing her from behind. She gasped and recognized this familiar scent.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, whispering.  
  
"Shh..." Cole replied, kissing her neck and shoulders.  
  
"We can't do it here Cole, my sisters will hear us." Phoebe told him.  
  
"Shh..." Cole replied again, still kissing her.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes and rested her back on his chest, enjoying then awesome work of his lips and hands but suddenly, Cole stopped. She opened her eyes and let out a protesting sigh. Cole locked the door and grabbed Phoebe's hand and led her to the bed. They both laid down under the covers and Phoebe snuggled up to Cole.  
  
"As much as I'd love and want to make love to you, I know we can't do it here, but I need to spend some time with you." He whispered in Phoebe's ear, caressing her side with his hand.  
  
Phoebe nodded and Cole added: "I know it's a bit risky but it's driving me crazy to not be able to hold you in my arms every night, to watch you sleep and be with you when you wake up."  
  
Phoebe smiled and kissed him.   
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you." He replied in the same whisper.   
  
She closed her eyes and Cole watched her sleep all night long.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
So guys…what do you think??? Any suggestions or ideas for the sequel??? Please you know what you have to do... 


	2. Trust Matters

Hey guys, we know it's been soo long, but the important is that we're back right?? We work for you guys, so we hope you enjoy it and please let us know, it's way too important to us , we'll try to make it faster, really faster for the next one, and remember Phoebe and Cole Forever aren't they the best???  
  
Thank you guys!!! Now read, enjoy and review!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Trust Matters"   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning, Phoebe woke up because someone was knocking on her door.  
  
She moaned with disappointment and lazily asked: "What?"  
  
"Pheebs, you're going to be late for work." Piper replied through the door.  
  
'Work... it sucks, but I have to go.' Phoebe thought and she felt Cole's hand wrapped around her waist.  
  
'I won't go.' She thought again as she smiled.  
  
"I... I... I'm going to call in sick Piper, I'm having a big headache." Phoebe said and for once, it was not a lie, her head was hurting because of all the wine she had drunk.  
  
"Okay, do as you want, Paige and I will be at P3 all day and if you need a whitelighter, call Paige because Leo will be busy with his others charges at the other side of the world." Piper explained.  
  
"Okay, thanks Piper." Phoebe replied.  
  
As she heard Piper walking away, Phoebe's smile became wider. She was already thinking about what she could do to tease Cole this morning.  
  
The first thing she did was to turn back and to cuddle in his arms. Cole smiled and kissed her on the forehead, he didn't want to tell her good morning because somebody could hear him. The both of them had missed so much this amazing feeling of waking up next to the other. Phoebe loved to feel the smooth heat of Cole's body instead of the coldness of an empty bed, to see his handsome smile and his blue piercing eyes but what she always preferred was his kisses.   
  
She pressed her body against his and kissed his chest as a reply to his kiss on the forehead but with the difference that she was already teasing him with his tongue. She didn't wait to long for Cole to play the same game. He grabbed her firmly by the waist and kissed her passionately. Phoebe couldn't help but moan, wishing that no one in the manor had heard her.  
  
"Got ya." Cole whispered in her ear.  
  
"What?" She whispered back.  
  
"You moaned first." Cole replied still whispering.  
  
"I wasn't playing, I didn't even know you were playing." Phoebe protested.  
  
"You should keep your voice down if you want me to stay honey." Cole whispered.  
  
"I hate you when you do that." Phoebe whispered as she playfully hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"Do what honey? Win at your own game?" Cole asked with his best smile.  
  
Phoebe sighed as a sign of protestation and repeated: "I hate you."  
  
"Okay, bye." Cole said before shimmering away.  
  
Phoebe jaw's dropped; she couldn't believe it, he left, how was it possible?  
  
She heard a new knock on the door and heard: "Pheebs, we're leaving, take care."  
  
"Thanks Piper, bye." She replied.  
  
Some seconds later, she heard the front door of the manor closing.  
  
"Cole, you better come back fast." She said out loud.  
  
Cole immediately shimmered back in and Phoebe asked: "How dare you?"  
  
"Wow, looks like someone is mad." Cole told her.  
  
Phoebe tried to calm down, she knew Cole was only teasing and he was pretty good at it.  
  
"My sisters left, why don't you join me in bed?" She asked seductively.  
  
"Oh I see, you don't hate me anymore, now that I can be useful for you." He said.  
  
Phoebe sighed.  
  
"I was just kidding, you know that." She replied but then she realized that she would have to do the first step. Cole could be a little likely sometimes. She got up and walked towards him. She ran her hands on his chest and gave him the seductive look and smile that she knew will make him melt. She gave him a peek on the lips and then she started kissing him more and more passionately while running her hands all over his body until he couldn't resist and kissed her back with even more passion, desire and lust.  
  
"You're driving me crazy." He told her between kisses.  
  
"That's what I was planning for today, do you like it?" She replied the same way he did before, without letting her lips not pressed against his for more than a second.  
  
"Love it." Cole replied, he was almost out of breath but didn't care; all that mattered for him right now was the kiss, their kiss, this kiss that was sending him waves of pleasure and that was making him shiver.   
  
For the first time since what seemed to Cole an eternity, they were finally sharing some time together, just the two of them and according to what Piper said earlier, no one will bother them before a long time. He will take time to kiss her as long as he wanted to, and he would make love to her slowly, for once, they weren't going to make this quick, with the fear of Piper or Paige calling Phoebe because of a power of 3 problem. He would take his time to love her and to show her how much he loved her.  
  
Phoebe was so happy to be there, alone with her man, with the love of her life, with the guy who was making her shake when he was kissing her, she was so happy to enter what she called 'their private little world', where all that mattered was the other, where the real world was far away, where time stopped running out, where she felt safe and loved. Those moments with Cole were like heaven and so precious that she was enjoying every single moment and was trying not to forget it, at least until their next meeting. She was storing all the love he was giving to her for one week until they meet again.  
  
Cole led Phoebe to the bed where they laid down, as usual, Cole was on top and they kept kissing for a moment until Cole pulled apart.   
  
He looked deep in Phoebe's eyes and said: "I love you so much baby."  
  
Phoebe smiled; she was touched by the way he said it. It was not like it was the first time he was saying that he loved her, but the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice was making this very emotional, very touching and sincere.  
  
"I love you too honey." She replied before kissing him on the lips.  
  
Cole laid on his side and started caressing Phoebe's side while he was starring at her.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked a little shyly and with a smile.  
  
"I was thinking about everything we went through... And... and it's amazing where everything led us. Even if it's a little hard not to live with you, not to be okay with your family, it worth to fight to be able to spend some time with you because it's only when I'm with you that I'm totally and perfectly happy." Cole replied with a smile that made Phoebe melt.  
  
She was at the verge of tears, it was stupid because she couldn't be happier with Cole in front of her, but the things he was saying were making her feel that way. She snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cole didn't need any answers from her, he knew she was feeling the same; he was able to see it in her eyes, in her smile and to feel it in her kisses, in the way she was acting with him.  
  
After some minutes of cuddling, Phoebe pulled apart and asked: "Aren't you going to make love to me?"  
  
Cole laughed and said: "I was just waiting for you to ask."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Still under the sheets, sharing the essence of each other's heat after at least 3 hours of being making love, only caring for the other existence and just enjoying the other's presence.   
  
They'd had to wait for days to be together like this again, but it worth it, it really did. She was all cuddled up in his strong arms while he just gave her little kisses in her face.  
  
"Hey", she whispered seductively  
  
"Hey", he replied in the same tone  
  
"Guess what?", she asked  
  
"What?", he said  
  
"I love you." She declared.  
  
"Really?", he followed the game and she nodded. "You won't believe this"  
  
"What?", she questioned  
  
"I love you too", he said and they kissed passionately.   
  
"Phoebe?", Paige knocked interrupting the romantic silly talk, "Phoebe?"  
  
"What the hell?", Cole questioned  
  
"What the hell is Paige doing in here?", Phoebe whispered.  
  
"How could I know? She's not my sister!", Cole whispered back  
  
"Phoebe? Piper told me you didn't feel very good, please open the door.", she shouted from the outside  
  
"Damn it, I have to open the door", she whispered  
  
"But Phoebe-", he said  
  
"Just gather your clothes and get in the closet. I'll make her go away", Phoebe said as she got off the bed and helped Cole to gather his clothes and she tried to put on something as well, all she find was her panties and bra, "Hold on a second I'm... uh... I had to... I'm a little busy right now, hold on...", she made up.   
  
Finally Cole reluctantly got in the closet and Phoebe closed the door and opened the bedroom's door.  
  
"Hey Paige, what's up?", Phoebe said nervous  
  
"Phoebe why are you so red?", Paige asked suspicious  
  
'Because I was having amazing sex with Cole when you came to bother me', she replied mentally, "Eh...uh it must be fever, yeah I don't feel pretty good."  
  
"Ok", Paige just nodded, "I have a lunch date with Vince", she said, "I was wondering if I could borrow your new earrings?", she asked  
  
"Yeah, sure", she replied, "I never accept a lunch date, by the way", she added as she went to her vanity to get the items Paige just asked.   
  
"Why not?", her sister asked  
  
"Cheap imitation of dinner", Phoebe just replied, "Ok, here you go, bye", she said. 'Why don't you just push her out the door?', she asked mentally  
  
"Why are you like that?", Paige asked  
  
"Like what?", she asked back still nervous  
  
"Almost naked?", Paige insisted. Phoebe just looked at herself and didn't know what to say. She suddenly saw a robe on the chair, took it and put it on while avoiding Paige's question  
  
"Phoebe?", Paige insisted  
  
"Uh... I.... I was... you know...uh.... Changing my clothes.", she tried to explain laughing nervously.  
  
"Ok", Paige accepted. "Phoebe... uh... ", she started  
  
'What now? I already gave you the damn earrings, go away so I can get back to bed with Cole!', Phoebe thought   
  
"Things... are going good with Vince, you know", Paige continued  
  
"Good for you", Phoebe quickly replied, 'Now go away'.   
  
"I was wondering...uh... can I ask you something?", Paige mumbled  
  
"Sure", her sister replied against her will. The least she wanted right now was one of those sisterly chats.  
  
"Well, things are going great with this guy, we've been dating for like 5 weeks now and he's great but we're not as close I'd like us to be", she started  
  
"What do you mean?", Phoebe asked confused  
  
"He's kind, funny, too funny I'd say, gentle and I feel there's chemistry and I really like the guy but in the bed...", she trailed to say, it was kinda embarrassing, it was like 'Paige can't you even find the screw of your life with a guy who can be good in the bed?'. And even if she trusted her sister, she couldn't help but still blush a little.  
  
"Oh is that what all was about?", Phoebe asked.   
  
"Well, it's important", she declared as she sat on the bed. 'If she knew what had been happening earlier in there she wouldn't sit in', Phoebe laughed at the thought. The fact that Paige sat meant that this would be long.   
  
"Remember when we used to talk about it?", Paige asked  
  
"Talk about what?", she replied innocently   
  
"You know when you used to tell us about how great Cole was in bed", she reminded her  
  
'Oh shit!', she thought. And also remembered that Cole was still listening from the closet, she figured he would get mad at her because her 'over sharing' about their intimate. "What do you mean?", she asked. She was sweating because she was really nervous.  
  
"I mean, Vince is a great guy, I like him a lot, but it's like something inside of me... I've always dreamt about finding a guy who could surprise and... just, you know, take my breath away", she expressed. She was being the more straight and sincere as she could, after all she was asking her big sister for advise.  
  
"I see.", Phoebe just replied, 'go away!', she thought. Her mind was still in the bed with Cole doing great things to her  
  
"You know, I want to feel the same way you expressed you felt while you were with Cole, you know, like those nights when sex can replace the sleep.", she continued  
  
"Ah...", Phoebe managed but she really didn't know what to say. "That's in the past", was all she could think of at the moment  
  
"Yeah, but I still can't forget all the nights we couldn't sleep because of you two having fun", she said with a grin and laughed. Phoebe joined the laugh and she couldn't help but blush, but still very nervous.   
  
'Phoebe you have to think about something to make her go.', she thought, and then Phoebe the physiologist started talking, "Look Paige, what you have to do is to think about things that really matters besides sex, you have to see that if you guys really have a connection, you know and see if you can work this out and I know you will", she said as if her sister were a reader.   
  
"Are you trying to say that sex is not important?", Paige asked  
  
"Yes", she quickly, all she wanted was her out of her room, but Paige just kept talking like a radio.  
  
"Phoebe, do you feel alright?", Paige asked suspicious  
  
"Yes", she quickly replied once again. "It's just that...I ...uh... I'm not the best person to talk about it these days", she confessed.   
  
"Phoebe, since when you don't... uh...you know...", Paige persuaded  
  
"What?", Phoebe asked innocently  
  
"Have sex?", she simply asked  
  
"Paige!" , she reacted, 'Just a couple of minutes ago', she replied to herself. 'Oh my god, Cole; he's still on the closet', she remembered, "Look, Paige-"  
  
On the other hand, Cole was dying inside the closet, he didn't know if he was mad at Phoebe for telling this things to her sister; he was definitely mad at Paige for interrupting, but deep down, this chat had turned to be kinda amusing and interesting for him. He'd had something not most men had the chance to hear, and he found out that women say everything between them and the most important that he was really good in the bed, or at least Phoebe enjoyed it.  
  
"Come on, tell me", she teased, "Phoebe..."  
  
"The one-nighter at the Cocktail's night", she quickly said, "Happy?"  
  
"What? Wow. Phoebe that was like 3 months ago", Paige said  
  
"Give or take a couple weeks", Phoebe filled  
  
"Poor girl... oh my god, did you become celibate?", she asked shocked. At this Cole almost broke out laughing, but he controlled himself. "It must be hard", she continued  
  
"You better go, you'll be late", Phoebe cut off.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks sis, we'll keep with this later", she thanked and started to leave when she noticed a shinning object between the bed and the nightstand, it seemed like a man's watch. "Is that a rolex?", she asked as she came closer and picked it up. Phoebe went pale. At the same time, inside the closet Cole touched his wrist looking for his watch, 'Damn it', he thought.  
  
Phoebe was still quite; she was running out of ideas.   
  
"Whose is it? Look it's obvious this is not yours", she said still holding the watch.  
  
Phoebe took from her and said: "This is... uh... of a friend of mine... ah... guy from the paper, yeah a guy from the paper"  
  
"How did it get here?", Paige asked suspicious  
  
"Ah...", she started, "Ok, he forgot it when... we... you know... we came here one afternoon while everyone was at work, we slept together and I guess he just... he just... dropped it."  
  
"Phoebe", Paige said with a smile, "You're a bad girl".  
  
"Yeah", she nodded  
  
"Didn't Cole have one similar?", Paige asked, she knew she had seen it somewhere.  
  
"ah... Cole? You mean Cole?", she asked quickly trying to avoid it  
  
"Yes, Cole, your freaking ex-husband, remember?", She insisted  
  
"Yes, well maybe he had one similar, I don't think so, don't remember.", she assured her.  
  
"Ok. When did it happen?", Paige questioned  
  
"A couple of days ago, maybe", she replied  
  
"But you just said you hadn't been with a guy since the cocktail's", Paige remarked  
  
"Well I ...uh... I lied", she just replied  
  
"Tell me about him", she said  
  
Phoebe started to think, "He's great, yeah... nice butt, gorgeous, amazing blu- I mean, green eyes", she said  
  
"Wow sounds like a hottie", Paige commented  
  
"A real hottie... I was attracted by him since the first moment", she added. At the moment she was talking about Cole, but Paige didn't know it, the problem was that neither did Cole.  
  
"Nice lover.", she continued and then corrected herself, "No, awesome lover"  
  
"He sounds really good, did he really... you know top where Cole topped it?", she asked  
  
"Better", she quickly said.  
  
"No way, with Cole's reputation?", Paige asked  
  
"You can not even imagine", Phoebe replied  
  
"You had really kept it", Paige said, "What's his name?"  
  
"What? A...uh .... Name? C- Kyle, yes, Kyle", she replied.   
  
By this point Cole was deadly jealous and he was dying for get out of that closet. I mean, he just found out, Phoebe the woman of his live, was screwing some Kyle guy and this was better than him? He couldn't believe it, he was really mad...  
  
Of all a sudden, Phoebe started to cough.  
  
"Oh, poor Phoebe, you have to get some rest. I'll leave you alone." Paige said.  
  
"Thanks." Phoebe said.  
  
"Thanks for the earrings and the sister talk." Paige said, kissing Phoebe on the forehead and leaving to room.  
  
Phoebe went straight to the closet and opened the door. Cole got out of there with a not very happy expression.  
  
"Let's get back to our little business, So... where were we?", Phoebe said as she started kissing him  
  
"not so fast I got ears you know", he broke apart. Phoebe started kissing him again and led him to the bed.  
  
"But hey, while we're having fun remember to scream my name not Kyle's", he said madly  
  
"What?", Phoebe broke apart  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know you were screwing another guy", he said, "and it sounds like he's better than me", he added. "So, what am I in your eyes? A toy?"  
  
"Cole, I was making it up", she defended, "If you hadn't let your watch there, i wouldn't have had the hardest time trying to make up something Paige could actually buy"  
  
"So this is my fault now?", he asked pissed  
  
'Damn you Paige' Phoebe thought, now she was in troubles  
  
"I thought you loved me." Cole said.  
  
"I do, baby, I do love you, I swear Kyle is nothing for me, he's just a co-worker." Phoebe assured him  
  
"Yeah, right!", he almost yelled doubtfully.   
  
"I don't even know his last name!", she shouted  
  
"Let me guess, isn't it Kyle 'awesome in bed'? or wasn't it Kyle 'better than Cole'?, he asked with pissed sarcasm, he was really hurt.   
  
"Baby, I was talking about you"  
  
"I think I'll better go." Cole said  
  
"No Cole, please baby stay." Phoebe pleaded.  
  
"I have nothing to do here anymore, but hey... why don't you just call Kyle? so you'll have some fun." He said before shimmering away.  
  
Phoebe sighed and sat down on the bed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Two hours later, Phoebe decided to call Cole's office.  
  
"Hey Sarah, it's me, Phoebe. Is Cole there?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what have you done to him? He's such in a bad mood." Sarah replied. "It surprised me to see him here, I thought you guys were going to spend the morning together, but he was so pissed when he came that I didn't even dare to ask. What happened?"  
  
"He thinks I'm cheating on him." Phoebe sadly said.  
  
"Oh man, that explains everything." Sarah exclaimed. "Is it a fever between guys? I had that very exactly discussion with Alex last week", she commented  
  
"Really? What did you do?", Phoebe asked.  
  
"I told him that if he even dared to call off the wedding I would kill him while he slept", she said and they both laughed.  
  
"Can I talk to him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see what I can do." Sarah replied.  
  
"Cole, Phoebe's on the line." She said to her boss.  
  
"Tell her I don't want to talk to her." Cole madly replied.  
  
Sarah sighed and said: "I'm sorry Phoebe, he doesn't want to talk to you."  
  
"Damn it." She said.  
  
"How can he think that I'm cheating on him? That's not fair, I love him and he's supposed to know that." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well if you ask me I think it's stupid, you know guys say women are bitches, jealous and everything, but in the end they worst than us. Believe me." Sarah said in an analyzing tone.  
  
"How do I get that crazy idea out from his head? He's so stubborn." Phoebe complained.   
  
"I have an idea, let's try this. I'll tell him that there's someone else on the line and he'll take call and talk to you." Sarah said.  
  
"You're gonna get fired." Phoebe said.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I know him and I know he won't really fire me, I mean where will he find an assistant like me?" she asked joking. "He'll just say that because he's angry and the good part is that I'll have the afternoon free for wedding planning and when I'll come back tomorrow in the morning he'll feel so guilty that he'll even apology." Sarah explained.  
  
Phoebe chuckled at that. "Thanks Sarah, you're the best." Phoebe said.  
  
"I know that." Sarah replied with a smile.  
  
"Cole, Mrs. Rosemary is on the line." She lied.  
  
"Cole Turner, I'm listening." He said picking his phone.  
  
"Cole, I love you." Phoebe said.  
  
He didn't let her time to say more and hung up the phone and shouted: "Sarah, you're fired."  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" She asked dramatically.  
  
"Yeah." Cole replied.  
  
Sarah smiled, took her purse and left the office, she knew she wasn't really fired, Cole was just saying this because he was angry, she'll come back tomorrow and everything will be fine, she was pretty sure of that.  
  
On the other hand, Phoebe was making his life hell that day, first when they were in a great moment, willing to start something amazing again, her sister interrupted them and she made him to get in a closet where he found out she was screwing another guy and as it weren't enough that this guy was a god in bed. And now, Phoebe being Phoebe found a way so 'his' assistant teamed her to work against him. And now he had to do the work all by himself because he had sent Sarah home, all because of Phoebe.   
  
But Phoebe, only Phoebe could remove and shake up his life like this, she just could take everything and made it hers. She had so much power over him, only her had power over him.   
  
He kept with the paperwork... 'Damn where's the transcription of the last hearing from this case?' he questioned looking around his desk. 'Damn Sarah...' he sighed.   
  
Even though she could be bitchy and likely sometimes, she was a hell of a good and efficient assistant. She was hated at the office, because she had got a promotion in less than two months of getting there, but she really deserved it. She had got her degree in paralegal and she had efficiently assisted and worked for a pretty important case Cole had won.   
  
'She's sleeping with her boss.' Gossip around said. 'She got it while her boss screwed her', people said when she got the promotion, but she didn't care about what people said, and happily accepted her new position. Now she was taking paperwork cases and study them before pass them to Cole, she also was taking cases of her own, like those that didn't need litigation. She didn't have to wear the stupid skirt suit secretary uniform from the law firm staff anymore. And even though she still was the picking the phone and organizing the files, she wasn't a secretary anymore, she was practically Cole's partner... the firm even offered an assistant to work for Cole and Sarah, but neither of them accepted since the both of them managed it just fine.   
  
He just sighed deeply one more time and got back to work... with no girlfriend, no assistant and not even lunch for today because it was Sarah's turn to bring the food... he angrily turned on his laptop and got to work.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When Cole came back from the office that night, he found Phoebe sat in front of the door of the penthouse.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked madly.  
  
"I want to talk to you." She said, getting up.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you." He replied, opening the door. Phoebe followed him in. "I have nothing to talk to you."  
  
"I'm gonna quit my job." She firmly stated.  
  
He acted as if he hadn't heard her.  
  
"If you think the story I made up with Kyle is true, you're all wrong Cole because you're the only one. Kyle is just a co-worker, nothing more. I'm quitting my job so that you won't have to be worried about me cheating on you." She explained.  
  
"You love your job." Cole said, a little surprised of what she just said.   
  
"Yeah, but I love you more." She said looking straight in his eyes. "And if I have to quit my job to be with you, then I'll do it." She added.  
  
"Don't do that." Cole said.  
  
"Don't think I'm cheating on you." She replied.  
  
"I did everything to have you back, I don't want to screw it one more time." She added.  
  
She approached him slowly, looking in his eyes.   
  
When she was close she enough to kiss him, she brushed her lips against his and said: "You're the only one awesome in bed for me and you're the only one who can try to be better than Cole."  
  
"I fired Sarah because of you." He told her.  
  
"She'll be back tomorrow." Phoebe replied.  
  
They were still very close, but Cole didn't want to give up so easily.  
  
"You hurt me." He said.   
  
"Let's go to bed and I'll apology." She replied with a smile.  
  
"I'm too tired... I had to work by my own today." He added.  
  
"I'll spoil you and take care of you." She said.   
  
"You're unbelievable." He said.  
  
"Unbelievable and not cheating on you." She said.  
  
"I love you." He said before kissing her.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled apart and asked: "What did you say to your sisters to leave the house?"  
  
"Huh... Does it really matter?" She asked.  
  
"I just want to know." Cole said.  
  
"I told them I was going out with Kyle." She said quickly, fearing Cole's reaction.  
  
He looked at her for a while and finally said: "Let's finish what we started this morning."  
  
She smiled and they started kissing.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
They both were in the bathtub, with candles and listening to soft and relaxing music... Phoebe was behind Cole with her legs wrapped around his waist, she was massaging his chest... this was part of the spoiling...  
  
She loved the feeling; she had always loved it, being close to him, taking care of him. He was used to take care of her but the contrary was pleasant as well.   
  
She couldn't even remember the last time they had a bath together, she had missed it so much. It was the most relaxing thing on earth with making love. She could be falling asleep in the hot tub with him in her arms. The candles, the smell of the oils in the water and the relaxing music were helping a lot. Too bad they couldn't share it more often; too bad they couldn't have a shower together in the morning. She hated so much to be far away from him, but now was the time to enjoy the moments they had together without any sisters to bother, just the two of them, caring one for the other.  
  
"Feeling better?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Maybe." Cole replied.  
  
"Maybe is not an answer." She told him.  
  
"I love being here with you but..." He started.  
  
"But, you're still thinking about that guy." She filled.  
  
"Only a little." He told her.  
  
"Don't worry after this bath and what I've planned to do to you afterwards, you'll totally forget him." She said.  
  
Her hands made their way to his side and she whispered: "Close your eyes baby."  
  
Cole did as he was told and closed his eyes, enjoying Phoebe's hands treatment. She ran her hands on his side and then on his belly, massaging him gently and slowly.  
  
"Love that." Cole almost whispered.  
  
As her hands were now making their way to his chest, she started kissing his shoulders and his neck, teasing him with her tongue. She kept kissing his neck; she knew he loved it.  
  
"Where we fighting about something lately?" Cole asked to tease her.  
  
"No, I don't think so." She replied, entering his game.  
  
"You know I love you and you love me too, right??" He asked, not that he wasn't sure that she loved him but sometimes he needed to hear her saying the words.  
  
"I love you Cole Turner, but sometime you can be such an idiot." She said.  
  
"That's why you love me." He said.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I love you." She replied.  
  
"I'd really like to kiss you now." He said.  
  
"Suit yourself Mr. Turner." Phoebe told him.  
  
He leaned his head backwards, resting on her shoulder and waited.  
  
Phoebe frowned and he asked: "What? You're the one taking care of me. You have to kiss me."  
  
She smiled and bent her head to kiss him passionately. They both moaned and after a while, they pulled apart.  
  
"The water is getting cold." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Too bad you can't shimmer to my room." Cole said.  
  
He gave her a peck on the lips and said: "I'll do it for you."  
  
With that, they shimmered in the room and made love. After a while Cole didn't even remember why he had been so mad about. It all had been a 'Trust Matter.'   
  
*-*-*-*-* 


End file.
